


Absolutely Not

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drarry, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Harry Potter was not happy.





	Absolutely Not

Harry was not happy when he went back for his eighth year just to find out he was rooming with Malfoy.

He was definitely not happy when that same Malfoy stopped him by their door one day to apologize for all those years of being a git and to thank him for saving his life.

He was not happy when Malfoy insisted on being called Draco and reffered to him as Harry in turn.

He was not happy when Draco insisted upon telling people they were friends. Which he supposes they kinda were.

He wasn't happy about sharing his nightmares with Draco when they were a bit too gruesome for Hermione. Or when Draco shared his because _"Pansy can't handle it."_

Harry wasn't happy to wake up because of said nightmares to find Draco standing over him until he _"budge[d] over"_ enough for the blonde to lay next to him.

He wasn't happy when after about 3 weeks of fake ( _read real_ ) flirting Draco slammed him into the door the next time they were both in the room and snogged his face off.

He wasn't happy when Draco insisted on calling him his boyfriend.

And years later when their friends had finally set aside their differences to come see them get married Harry still wasn't happy.

Harry sat back in the rocking chair that was positioned in the corner of the nursery and kept the bottle pressed to baby Lily's lips.

No, he decided as Draco stood by the door with a fond smile on his face, he wasn't happy.

 

Absolutely not.

 

He was **_thrilled_**.


End file.
